


Concidences

by reached_ultramarine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Still) Figure Skater Victor Nikiforov, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Minor Injuries, Not Beta Read, Overworked Secretary Katsuki, Wingman Phichit Chulanont, X-Ray Technician Phichit Chulanont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 14:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reached_ultramarine/pseuds/reached_ultramarine
Summary: Yuuri breaks his arm and is accompanied by his hot neighbor (Viktor). His best friend (Phichit) is the x-ray technician and he asks if Yuuri truly isn’t dating him (because viktor is totally smitten)Teen for literally one swear word :')-----My gift forVaniilinifor the Victuuri Summer Lovin' Event, I hope you enjoy it!





	Concidences

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CookieCat1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookieCat1/gifts).



A gust of wind forced the windows of the quaint apartment building open, allowing leaves and the occasional flower petal to float in. Hurrying over, a young man quickly closed the window, ignoring the mess that was now on his kitchen floor as he rushed over to the coffee maker. Almost spilling all of the crushed coffee grounds, Yuuri Katsuki breathed a quick sigh of relief before looking at the time once more. He supposed black coffee would have to do.

 

“Five minutes, five minutes,” he muttered, grabbing the papers that covered his entire desk and hastily stuffing it into a folder. 

 

Glancing over to the window, he noticed there was a U-Haul truck in front of the apartment across from him. Hoping that it wouldn’t be in the way, Yuuri quickly slammed the door to his apartment, flying down the stairway. There wasn’t any time to worry about the new neighbor right now anyways.

 

* * *

 

Taking a deep breath, Yuuri leaned into his chair as he pulled up the report he was working on. As much as he needs to work on it, he keeps finding himself distracted by the poodle that kept looking at him from across the street. All he wanted to do was to meet it and give it affection instead of having to bother with the countless projects his boss dumped on him. 

 

A hot pink convertible occupied the road right in front of the apartment building, making Yuuri question who even lived over there now. Who even decides to buy a pink car? As he started to force himself to focus once more, he noticed that the poodle was being led away from the window by someone. Looking closer, he noticed that it was a man whose silver hair glistened in the moonlight. He was absolutely beautiful, and Yuuri almost jumped right out of his skin when the man faced him and  _winked_. 

 

He was dreaming, right? Face flushing, Yuuri looked promptly to his laptop, shaking his head slightly. It was time to finish this, he was already starting to see things.

 

* * *

 

Stretching, Yuuri pulled himself out of bed, allowing himself to relax more now that it was a weekend. No extra work had been given, thank goodness, as it seems like the boss had had mercy on them the day before. Rubbing at his eyes, he got up in order to retrieve the mail, making himself presentable before walking down the stairs out to the mailboxes. Taking out his key, he made to open it until someone tapped his shoulder. Frightened, Yuuri stumbled, falling with his arm preventing more damage. The snap he heard coming from it, however, did not sound good at all. He really hoped it wasn’t also his glasses as well, as it had fallen to the ground as well.

 

“Oh, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you. Are you ok? Your arm looks a bit...” 

 

“No, its fine, I should’ve been more aware of my surroundings. I think it’s broken, I’ll have to go get it checked up.” Yuuri sighed, attempting to find his glasses on the floor. He tried to ignore the searing pain that had now taken hold of his arm. 

 

“I’ll drive you there, no, I insist! I feel bad about getting you hurt...” the man said, cutting off Yuuri’s protests.

 

“Well, I suppose it’ll be alright... Who are you, anyways?” Yuuri asked, putting on his glasses all the while.

 

“I’m Viktor Nikiforov, I just moved in over there. Makka, my poodle I mean, keeps begging me to let you meet him, so I thought I could get you to come over sometime.” 

 

The same silver hair from last night had flooded his vision, along with the most striking blue eyes he’s ever seen. He stared at Viktor for a couple of seconds before realizing what he was doing, blushing as he quickly stood up.

 

“Well, a-anyways, could you take me to this hospital?” Yuuri stammered as he reached into his pocket to take out his phone, cursing himself inwardly.

 

“Sure! Hold on.”

 

As he attempted to pull himself off the ground, the ache in his right arm caused him to wince, as nausea started to hit him hard. Viktor noticed immediately, and helped Yuuri up, making sure not to touch his arm. Keys in hand, he led Yuuri over to his car and left as quickly as was legal. It was a good thing that traffic had been merciful on the two of them, as they had made it to the hospital swiftly. 

 

They were directed to the waiting lobby, as other, more severe cases were taken in first. Yuuri absolutely  _abhorred_ awkward silences, but it appeared that he had been spared from that, at the very least.

 

“So... what do you do?” Viktor asked him, hoping to distract Yuuri from the blinding pain.

 

“I work at an office as secretary, I’m up for promotion right now though. How about you?”

 

“I figure skate, but I’m not on much of an international level yet. I think I’ll be able to get there though.”

 

“You’ll have to tell me when you go to compete next, I’d love to come watch!” Yuuri said, smiling slightly. If there was a slight tremor in his voice, both of them didn’t mention it.

 

“Just wondering, how are you not more affected by the pain? I remember breaking my arm from a failed jump and it was one of the worst experiences I’ve ever had, except for falling on my foot.”

 

“Oh, I danced a lot as a kid, well, I dance a lot now too, but I never really understood keeping myself safe, so I fell a lot... I mean, it’s killing me right now, but I’ve learned how to keep myself from freaking out too much.”

 

“Woah, that’s pretty cool, actually. Teach me your ways!”

 

“I don’t think you’d like doing this all the time,” Yuuri said, laughing a little. 

 

“Yuuri Katsuki? We have an opening for you to get x-rays with Mr. Chulanont.” A woman said, coming up to Yuuri and Viktor with a clipboard.

 

“Oh no, Phichit’s going to kill me...” Yuuri groaned, dreading the reaction he was going to have to face.

 

“You know him?” Viktor asked, surprised.

 

“Yeah, we met when I first moved to Detroit before coming here. He gets onto me whenever I do something like this, so I’m a bit... scared of his reaction?”

 

“Ahh...” Viktor said softly, looking a bit worried.

 

“Follow me, Mr. Katsuki. If your boyfriend wants to come join us, that’d be fine.”

 

“Oh! Um, he’s not— I mean, uh...”

 

“Is it really okay if I come? I want to make sure you’ll be fine.” Viktor inquired, looking at Yuuri with puppy-dog eyes.

 

“Well, I guess it’s alright...” Yuuri said, eyes adverting, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. Turning suddenly to the woman, he allowed her to guide him to the room, seeing Viktor follow them.

 

* * *

 

“Yuuri, I thought I told you not to dance for hours on end!” Phichit chided, while giving Yuuri some painkillers.

 

“Hey, it wasn’t my fault! This time, at least...” Yuuri muttered, a little embarrassed. He was very pleased to note that the pain had stopped from being blinding to a more managing throb.

 

“Yeah, I’ve gotta take credit for this mess.” Viktor interjected, saving Yuuri from any further chastisement.

 

“Who are you? You’d better be more careful later on.” Phichit said, eyes narrowing.

 

“I’m Viktor Nikiforov, I moved here this week. Yeah, I’ll definitely be more careful next time, if there’ll even be another time.” 

 

Phichit stared at Viktor, as if he was examining him for something. Once he was finished, however, he beamed at him. Yuuri looked at the scene, confused. 

 

“Anyways, we should start with the x-ray. I don’t think a lead apron’s available right now, so you’ll have to leave, Viktor.” Phichit said pointedly. Viktor held up his hands in surrender and left, but not before shooting a reassuring smile to Yuuri.

 

Taking a lead shield and covering Yuuri with it, Phichit moved over to a machine, positioning Yuuri’s arm in the place it needed to be. Checking over the settings, he started the process. Yuuri, having done this more often than he likely should have, held as still as possible. 

 

After a couple of seconds, Yuuri was allowed to move his arm once again, Phichit making sure everything went well. 

 

“I don’t think you need to have the x-rays done today, right? As much as I’d like to get them checked now, it doesn’t seem like it’s that severe. I mean, otherwise I would’ve gotten you in here earlier.”

 

“Yeah, I can wait.”

 

“Soooooo,” Phichit moved over to Yuuri’s side, “Did you get a new boyfriend while I was working? Because,  _damn_.”

 

“What?! No! Viktor’s poodle just wanted to meet me, the person who lead me here thought that too, for some reason—“

 

“Oh really? How is the poor man this smitten already? Did you actually meet him about half an hour ago? ‘Cause it sure doesn’t seem like it.”

 

“I mean, yeah? I don’t really know what I did, exactly?”

 

“Well, frankly, it’s like love at first sight, really. I mean, either way, you should give him a shot! I still haven’t given him the Shovel Talk yet, but he seems like a good guy.”

 

“I don’t think he’s interested, though...”

 

“Yuuri. Are you being serious? Even from the few minutes I’ve met him, he is most definitely interested. Or, at least, he agrees with me that your butt is  _glorious_.”

 

“A-are you sure? That seems a bit farfetched, even for you.”

 

Phichit sighed, “Am I going to have to do this for you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

He pretended to have not heard that, as he stood up to let Viktor back in, although he stepped out for a few minutes before coming back in. 

 

“So, tell him what you told me?” Phichit said assertively.

 

“Uh, sure... From what Phichit’s said,” Viktor started, as Yuuri glared at Phichit, who returned the look with a smug smile, “You need some reassurance over something. Yuuri, I am very much interested in you. I mean, I’ve known about you from Chris for a few months now, and I could never get a hold of you. It was a massive coincidence that I managed to move into the apartment right across from yours, though.”

 

“Chris? As in Christophe Giacometti? He’s been trying to get me together with someone, but he stopped being very direct about it...”

 

“Yeah, that’s probably because of me...”

 

“So, um, did you want to try this out? At least for Chris’ and Phichit’s sake.”

 

“Definitely!”

 

“Just to be frank, I don’t actually know what I’m doing, I don’t have a lot of experience with relationships, I’m pretty bad at showing affection sometimes, I—“

 

Phichit coughed pointedly. “Yuuri, do I need to show you the List again? It’s been a while since I’ve needed it, but I always have it on hand.”

 

“Um, I don’t think so...”

 

Viktor took a hold of one of Yuuri’s hands, squeezing it slightly. “Don’t worry about that, we can take our time. I’m not exactly the best at this either.”

 

“Anyways, you’ll probably want to do this in private. I’ll leave you to it for a bit, come get me when you’re done.” Phichit said, cutting off Yuuri’s response. He walked to the door, looking at the two before closing the door quietly.

 

“Did it work?” A blonde man asked, leaning against the wall.

 

“Yes! We’ve finally succeeded!” Phichit cheered, hugging Christophe Giacometti, jumping up and down somewhat. 

 

Chuckling, Chris squeezed him back, glancing at the door.

 

“I guess our job here is done?”

 

“Well, I mean, I do need that room back in about ten minutes, but technically, yes!”

 

“I think it’ll take them a while, want to go help the staff out for a bit?”

 

“Yeah, sounds good!” Phichit said, and the two of them walked off, cheerfully ignoring the weird looks that came from the staff, and finally satisfied that their plan, as lucky as it went, had come to an end. 

 

 


End file.
